


Ghost's Story Ideas

by ghostofPercyJackson



Category: multifandom
Genre: Other, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofPercyJackson/pseuds/ghostofPercyJackson
Summary: This will be where I will put all of my ideas for later stories. If you want to take one up before I start on one you are more than welcomed to. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter and Death's Child_

Lily Potter nee Evans was no ordinary witch, instead she was the mortal form of the being known as Death and the sister to the primordial being Life. So when she finds out that her son, Hadrian James Necro Potter, was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament she leaves her home in the realm of the Dead and goes to Hogwarts to save her son. What will happen when she discovers that her only son was sent to the people that he never should have? And how will Harry react to being the Son of Death and the Master of Death?


	2. Olympian Metal Masters

Description: After being away for nearly a decade, Perseus Jackson, known as Percy to his friends, decides to return to New York City and show them his skill in the arena. Meanwhile, a darkness is on the horizon. How will Percy and his friends survive the coming fight? Read to find out!


End file.
